U.S. Pat. No. 1,661,595 to Bowen (Mar. 6, 1928) teaches a meat seasoning fork, a cooking utensil rather than an eating utensil, which has a syringe-like arrangement in the hollow handle. It would seem that that device would be difficult to clean easily. It lacks a cage structure, disposable, interchangeable polymer bags and so on.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,288 to Kwak (Mar. 31, 1987) teaches a disposable razor blade rather than an eating implement. The razor has on one side a WINDOW and on the top a slide which pushes an internal tube to force shaving ointment from the head end of the device. Although the hollow handle has a window and a slide, the device lacks a cage and furthermore lacks disposable interchangeable polymer bags and so on. (The exemplary FIG. 1 of the Kwak reference shows a body having a number of longitudinal lines on the top and visible side, thus offering the appearance of a cage. FIG. 3 of the reference reveals the actual structure of the handle: a hollow body with a single opening on the top and a transparent side.)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,457 to Brown (Nov. 12, 1968) teaches another seasoning fork rather than an eating utensil having interchangeable squeeze bottles of some elastic material, but again has no cage. It is worth noting that since seasoning will be present in the entire length of the hollow handle, when a new squeeze bottle is installed at the top and squeezed, the first product dispensed will actually be the seasoning which was no longer desired.
Castner Sr, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,188 (Dec. 19, 1989) teaches food dispensers, with heating elements in the form of utensils for babies, but again has no cage, no interchangeable squeeze bags, etc.
It would be preferable to provide a device which lacks the complexity seen in the prior art, and which allows quick and convenient changing of one condiment for another.
It would be preferable to provide an actual eating utensil for adults, rather than a seasoning fork or the like.